Abused
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Seth Rollins helps Dean Ambrose when Roman Reigns gets to rough. Requested by Lovetheshield123
1. Abused

This is a one-shot requested by Lovetheshield123

* * *

I don't have much money so I don't own the WWE... sadly.

* * *

_I want your ass in this hotel room in ten minutes -Roman_

What would you think if you saw a text message like that on your phone?

For Dean this is a normal thing, that's just the way Roman was.

Before Dean could press the button for the elevator the doors opened.

"Hey Dean" Seth said stepping off of the elevator.

"Hi" Dean said walking onto the elevator and pressing the button rather quickly.

Seth stopped the elevator doors before they could close and stepped back on.

"Is everything alright Dean?" Seth asked stepping in front on the buttons so Dean couldn't go anywhere.

"Can you move?" Dean asked rather harshly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" Seth said folding his arms.

Dean remained silent causing Seth to sigh, unfortunately he knew exactly what was wrong now.

"It's Roman isn't it?"

When Dean didn't respond Seth knew he was right.

"Why don't you just leave him already?" Seth asked

"Because I love him! And I know he loves me!" Dean argued

"He's never told you that Dean! I don't think he loves you" Seth said trying to get though to him.

Dean had heard enough out of Seth.

"Get out of my way" Dean said pushing Seth so he should press the button.

The ride up to the third floor was quite, and as soon as the door opened Seth put his hand on Dean's arm.

"I'm always here for you" Seth said looking Dean in the eyes.

"I know" Dean said offering a small smile before heading off to his room.

* * *

Dean unlocked the door and stepped into the dark room.

"Roman?"

The light in the bedroom came on and there sat Roman with his arms crossed.

And he did not look happy.

"I said ten minutes and that's what I meant" Roman growled.

"I know you did, and I was coming up but Seth-"

"Seth!? Why were you talking to Seth?" Roman's voice had that dangerous edge the Dean was always afraid of hearing.

"He was in the elevator-"

"I told you never to talk to him again!" Roman yelled getting in Dean's face.

"You can't tell me who to and not to talk with!" Dean shot back.

Roman grabbed Dean by the collar of his jacket and threw him face first into the mattress.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Dean yelled trying to get Roman off of him.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Roman said yanking Dean's pants and boxers down his legs.

"Don't do that!" Dean said kicking his legs.

Roman rolled his eyes and sat on Dean's legs.

"You asked for this!" he said before delivering the first slap to Dean's ass.

Dean yelped in pain as the slaps continued, each one hurting more then the last.

"Stop it Roman!" Dean pleaded to Roman.

But of course Roman didn't listen, he just continued on.

"You wanna talk to Seth huh?" Roman yelled as the slaps got harder and harder.

Dean buried his face in the mattress as tears fell out of his eyes, silently begging for help.

* * *

Seth sat on his bed in his hotel room thinking about what just happened with Dean.

He really wished Dean would leave Roman, he was nothing but bad news.

Roman was an abusive person, he had no idea how to treat somebody right. Seth would always dream of Dean being with him, Seth loved everything about Dean, in his eyes Dean was absolutely perfect.

Before Seth could really go into detail his phone ringed.

"Hello?" Seth asked.

"Hey Seth" Cameron replied.

What did she want?

"Hey Cameron, how can I help you?" Seth asked trying not to be rude.

"Well I'm next door to Roman and Dean's room, and I think there's something wrong"

"Why would you say that?" Seth asked confused

"I can hear Dean screaming and yelling at Roman to stop it" Cameron said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'll go and see what's going on. Thanks for calling Cameron" Seth said hanging up after Cameron said goodbye.

Seth grabbed his and the card key that Dean gave him, and ran out of the room.

* * *

Dean screamed in pain as Roman hit him with his belt.

"Have you learned your lesson now?!" Roman yelled hitting Dean with the belt again.

"Yes!" Dean yelled

Roman hit him with the belt again.

"What!?" Roman taunted

"I SAID YES!" Dean screamed

Relive washed over Dean's body when Roma got off of his legs.

Dean rolled off of the bed and crawled to the corner curling up into a ball.

Roman stood shocked at Dean's reaction, he's never done that before.

"Dean?" Roman asked walking over to Dean.

Dean scooted away from Roman, a look of fear on his face.

Before Roman could do anything the door opened and Seth ran to Dean's side.

Dean threw his arms around Seth as he helped Dean to his feet.

"Seth I-"

"Don't say anything! Just leave him alone" Seth warned.

Roman nodded his head and handed Seth Dean's bag.

Seth took the bag and left the room, with Dean in his arms.

* * *

Dean and Seth walked into Seth's hotel room, and Dean immediately went into the bathroom.

"I need a shower" Dean said before closing the bathroom door.

Seth sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone.

_Everything's ok now -Seth_

_Good. He's with you right? -Cameron _

_Yeah. He's in the shower -Seth_

_Take care of him Seth. He needs you -Cameron_

_I will. And thank you for your help -Seth_

_Anytime. Goodnight -Cameron_

_Goodnight -Seth_

"Who are you texting?" Dean asked stepping out of the bathroom

"You came out of there awfully quick. And I'm texting Cameron" Seth said tossing a pair of boxers at Dean.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and put the boxers on before he sat down on the bed, hissing at the pain.

"Why are you texting her? Is she your girlfriend?" Dean asked leaning back on the bed.

"Because if it wasn't for her you would still be in there with Roman" Seth said sitting his phone down.

"Tell her I said thanks" Dean said turning the TV on.

"So does that mean your done with him?" Seth asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, I'm done with him. I loved him but he obviously didn't love me"

"Are you going to be ok?" Seth asked taking Dean's hand in his.

"Yeah I'll be fine, now shut up and watch the screen"

Seth laughed and turned his attention to the TV screen.

"Thanks for everything Seth" Dean said leaning his head on Seth's shoulder.

"Anytime Dean. Anytime"

* * *

#ThankyouAJLee

Thanks for reading!


	2. Healed

**They asked for another chapter so I'll give it to them. I'm a giver, what can I say? **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Its been a couple of months since the accident with Roman. Ever since then Seth and Dean started dating, he didn't know when it started, but he knew that he was happy with Seth. But he didn't like how Seth always had someone watching him, most of the time it was either him or Cameron, but sometimes it could be others.

Dean appreciated all of their help, but sometimes he liked to be alone.

He was in Seth's locker room, watching him get ready for the show, unfortunately Dean didn't have a match but Seth did, so that meant he was going to watch the show with Cameron like usual.

There was knock on the door before Cameron peeked her head inside with her hand covering her eyes. "Everybody decent?"

"Yeah, come on in" Seth said as Cameron walked inside of the room.

In all honestly at first Dean didn't like Cameron, she annoyed him. But after that night he started to actually like her. He didn't think that they would have anything in common, but be was wrong, she talked to him about any and everything.

Cameron sat down next to Dean and gave him a hug. "Hey Dean, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?" Dean asked.

"Awesome. I brought some new shoes" She said as she stuck her foot in his face.

Seth laughed as Dean pushed her foot away. "Your always buying new shoes"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You act like that's a bad thing. Anyway, who are you wrestling tonight Seth?"

"Neville, they gave up 15 minutes" Seth said.

"That's gonna be a good match, good luck!" Cameron said.

"Thanks Cam, I gotta go but I'll be right back after my match" Seth said before giving Cameron a small hug and kissing Dean on top of the head. When he left Dean looked over at Cameron.

Cameron took her phone out and hit up her twitter app and started to look at her notifications when she felt Dean's eyes on her. Cameron looked up at him and could tell that something was on his mind. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm gonna be on a new tag team" Dean said.

"Really, with who?" Cameron asked.

"Roman"

Cameron's mouth feel open as her phone fell to the floor. He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

"Cameron?" Dean asked as he poked her side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH CREATIVE? THEY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND ROMAN! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! IT WAS ROMAN WASN'T IT? HE ASKED THEM TO PUT THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER DIDN'T HE? I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO HIS LOCKER ROOM RIGHT NOW AND-"

"He didn't ask to be in a tag team with me. I did"

Cameron stopped her pacing and turned to face Dean. "Why?" she hissed through her teeth.

"Because I wanna be friends again. And I'm sick of having to avoid him, and having either you or Seth following me around. I love you both but I need some space" Dean explained.

Cameron's eyes softened as she sat back down next to him. "Dean, you should have told me, I would of understood"

"Yeah but Seth wouldn't" Dean argued.

"Does Roman know about it yet?" Cameron asked.

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so"

Cameron stood up. "Well then, we should tell him shouldn't we?"

"I don't know Cameron, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be face to face with him again" Dean said as he also stood up.

"Come on Dean! Its now or never" Cameron said as she took his hand and walked towards the door.

"Your right, lets go"

* * *

Dean and Cameron stood on the outside of Roman's locker room door. Cameron was pretty sure that they've been standing there for 10 minutes. She was getting bored.

"Are you gonna knock on the door or should I? Cameron asked.

"I'll do it" Dean said. Cameron waited for Dean to knock on the door but he never did. So she did it herself.

It only took a couple of seconds before Roman opened the door. When he did he stared straight at Dean and Dean stared right back. It was like they were having a conversation with their eyes.

After 5 minutes of this Roman moved out of the way so Cameron and Dean could walk into the room. Cameron sat down on the bench and Dean sat close to her.

"So, how can I help you two?" Roman asked, not taking his eyes off of Dean.

"Dean told me that you two are going to be in a tag team together" Cameron said.

"Yeah, I just found out about it yesterday. And I'd like to know why?" He asked.

Dean looked up at Roman. "I wanted to end this"

"End what?"

"End this! I don't what to go on in life avoiding you. I wanna be friends again, Roman. I want what we had before we started dating" Dean confessed.

"I'd live to be friends again, Dean. And I'm so sorry for what I did, I have no idea what came over me. But I apologize and I hope you can forgive me" Roman said.

Dean stood up as Roman did the same and hugged each other. Cameron sat back and felt like crying as she watched the two men.

But the mood changed when the door opened and Seth Rollins walked in.

Seth walked in between Dean and Roman and shoved Roman away. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Dean was shocked as he watched Roman shove Seth back.

"I was talking to my tag team partner" Roman said.

"TAG TEAM PARTNER? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Seth yelled taking a step closer to Roman.

"Me and Dean are going to be a tag team for a couple of weeks" Roman said.

Seth looked like he was about to explode as his fist clenched. "You asked for this didn't you?"

"No, I didn't" Roman said.

"Yes you did, I know you did" Seth said.

"No, he didn't, Seth. I did" Dean said.

Seth was shocked as he turned around to look at Dean. "What?"

"Maybe we should go" Cameron said to Roman.

Roman nodded and left with Cameron, leaving Seth and Dean alone in the locker room. Dean sat back down on the bench and Seth sat down next to him. "What are you talking about, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I asked creative if I could be in a tag team with Roman"

"Why would you do that, Dean?" Seth asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Because I miss him, and I wanna be friends with him again" Dean answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Seth asked.

"Because I knew you would get mad, like you just did" Dean said.

Seth sighed, he was right. "Your right and I'm sorry, but what did you expect me to do when the guy that hit my boyfriend is in his locker room hugging?" Seth asked.

"Alright so maybe your right. I just want things to go back to normal" Dean said.

"Then they will" Seth said before getting and opening the door. When he opened it Cameron came falling to the floor.

"Cameron, were you leaning on the door?" Seth asked.

Cameron scoffed. "No... why would I do that"

Seth raised an eyebrow as Roman chuckled. "She leaned down as soon as you closed the door"

Cameron slapped Roman on the chest as he laughed even harder. "Shut up"

Seth laughed and walked over to Roman. "Roman, I'd like to apologize for the way I acted earlier. And if Dean wants to be friends then I can put the past behind us"

"Thank you, Seth. I know I don't deserve it, but I appreciate it" Seth and Roman shook hands before hugging each other as Cameron squealed.

"This is so beautiful!" Cameron said as she squeezed Dean's hand. Seth took Dean's hand and kissed it before kissing him on the lips. Dean smiled and kissed him back before pulling away.

"So we're all good?" Roman asked.

Dean nodded. "All good"

Dean placed his arms around Seth and Roman. "Its good to be a family again"

* * *

**That was fun. So what do you guys think? Tell me in a review and check out my other stories.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
